Malentendido Fatal
by Nristenert
Summary: Bella está en la habitación de Edward y ve un libro que hará que su corazón quede roto y sus sentimientos heridos por culpa de Edward, aunque todo sea un malentendido fatal. Dedicado para Moneiba
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA!!! AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AH! OTRA COSA, PARA LA GENTE QUE ESTÁ LEYENDO "DECISIÓN ARRIESGADA" LES DIGO QUE ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA SEMANA, SEGURAMENTE TENGA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. NO ME ENROLLO MÁS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LE DEDICO ESTA HISTORIA A MI CIELO MONEIBA Y A SU NENA :) OSQ!!!**

**ATENCIÓN!!! ESTO SE SITÚA UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS O UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE QUE EDWARD LE PIDIERA MATRIMONIO A BELLA EN ECLIPSE**

**CAP.1 - ESTO NO ME PUEDE PASAR A MÍ**

**BELLA POV**

Era viernes a las 6 de la tarde. Edward me había recogido para irnos a su casa, iba a pasar allí el fin de semana aprovechando que Charlie se había ido a Seattle por causas de trabajo.

Cuando llegamos, toda la familia, incluida Rosalie, me recibió con un caluroso abrazo, como era de costumbre.

- Edward, ¿puedo subir un momento a tu habitación? Es que el último día que vine, me dejé el disco de Phil aquí.

-Sí por supuesto, aquí te espero - me respondió mientras me daba un dulce beso en los labios y se marchaba al salón.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme por mi torpeza y fui directa a la habitación de Edward. Parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo, aún me perdiera en la casa, aunque eso sólo le tiene que pasar a una persona: a mí.

Llegué a la habitación de Edward y vi que estaba todo muy ordenadito, ya que le dije que la ordenara porque el desorden me ponía de los nervios

Me fui directa al escritorio donde estaba mi disco, pero cuando lo cogí, vi un libro tirado en el suelo. Tení aspecto descuidado, era marrón y muy viejo. Lo cogí y miré la portada, en la que ponía: Diario de Edward 2009.

En ese momento sentí curiosidad, ya que ese diario era nuevo, de este año y seguramente habría contado algo de mí. Pensé que por leer la primera página no pasaría nada, así que me decidí y lo abrí. En la primera hoja ponía la fecha de ayer y también ponía el tema del que trataba esa página, es decir, yo, por lo que aumentó mi curiosidad y me dispuse a leerlo.

A medida que iba leyendo, la cara iba pasando al blanco ceniza y después a un rojo enfurecido. No podía creer lo allí escrito, no podía ser verdad, no podía estar comprometida con un hombre que decía esas cosas de mí. Su maravillosa letra no podía ser la que dijese eso, era infinitamente imposible, pero algunos detalles me hicieron ver que todo lo allí puesto era verdad, así se oyó por todo el pueblo de Forks mi corazón romperse. Me quedé allí de pie con el libro en la mano, que al poco tiempo se me cayó al lado del marco de la puerta, ya que me tuve que sujetar ahí si no quería caerme. Empecé a llorar a moco tendido y ya tenía los ojos rojos. Mientras, se oía debajo la voz de Edward... Que dolor me daba decir su nombre.

-Mi amor, ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué no bajas? - dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que aún me ponía los pelos de punta

-Sí, estoy aquí - respondí con voz seca y fría, ya que ahora mismo, no quería decirle nada dulce a él.

Bajé las escaleras con los ojos hinchados y rojos y fui al salón, donde toda la familia me miraba con expresión preocupada

- Me voy - volví a responder con frialdad

- Mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo el tal Edward mientras venía directo a mí a darme un abrazo, pero enseguida me aparte con brusquedad - Bella, ¿qué te ocurre?

- No me toques Edward, por tu bien no me toques - dije con sequedad

- Pero, no lo entiendo... - dijo con la expresión llena de tristeza y angustia. Por un momento pensé que era verdad lo que decía, pero no, esta vez no me dejaría engañar por su apariencia

-Ja, soy yo la que no lo entiendo, soy yo la que no entiendo que hago aún aquí, en esta maldita casa - dije mientras los humos se me salían por las orejas

- Bella cariño, no te entendemos, nos gustaría saber lo que ocurre aquí - dijo Esme. En realidad nadie tenía la culpa de nada, sólo Edward, sólo él.

- Lo siento de verdad Esme, lo siento mucho por vosotros, pero si quieres saber que ocurre que te lo explique tu hijo - dije mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos ya muy hinchados.

- Bella, me estoy preocupando, no sé lo que te ocurre, no entiendo por qué te apartas de mí con tanta brusquedad – respondió Edward. Quería llorar por la enorme hipocresía que mostraba este hombre y que me estaba causando tanta rabia

- ¿Que no lo sabes? No me vengas con tontería por favor – le dije intentando contener un poco la rabia. Cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrí, Edward estaba detrás intentando detenerme

- Bella mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? Por favor, dímelo, me estás volviendo loco – dijo mientras me sujetaba por el brazo y yo miraba a otro lado. Con su otra mano intentó levantarme la barbilla para que lo mirara, pero yo quité su mano con brusquedad – Bella, tienes que explicarme a qué viene toda esta frialdad y todo lo que me estás diciendo.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien – murmuré

-Bella, de verdad que no sé de que me estás hablando – dijo intentando convencerme

- Edward, suéltame – le rogué con rabia. A duras penas me soltó, aunque lo hizo con una lentitud extrema – maldita la hora en que te conocí Edward – le susurré

- ¿Perdona? ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que te amo, que nunca haría nada que te perjudicara – me dijo mientras me rogaba

- Edward, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? – le supliqué. Se lo iba a decir todo de un tirón, aunque sabría que a mitad de camino, rompería a llorar – MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ, MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TÍ. SABES QUE SUFRÍ MÁS QUE NUNCA CUANDO TE FUISTE, QUE CASI ME DERRUMBO CUANDO ALICE ME DIJO QUE TE IBAS A SUICIDAR EN ITALIA Y AUN NO SE COMO PUDE PERDONARTE, EN ESE MOMENTO FUE LA MEJOR DECISIÓN QUE TOMÉ, PERO AHORA ME ARREPIENTO, NO SABES CUANTO. TE QUEDASTE PARA DESTROZAR AUN MÁS MI CORAZÓN. NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS, NO QUIERO SABER MÁS DE TI, OLVÍDATE DE MÍ DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA DE HACERME DAÑO. DEJO DE SER TU NOVIA Y NO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO – como era evidente, lloré durante todo el rato que dije esto, pero era necesario que se lo dijera, era necesario. Cuando le dije esto último, me quité el anillo de compromiso y lo tiré a la casa.

No supe si se rompió o no, pero hizo un ruido tremendo y oí como toda la familia se lamentaba de horror y tristeza. Antes de salir de la casa, volví a mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos llorosos, que si no hubiera sido vampiro, hubiera llorado, pero no podía dejarme engañar, él sabía como convencerme, pero me concentré para no besarlo y derrumbarme a sus pies.

¡TE ODIOOO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! – le grité a voces increíbles no tuve consciencia de que había salido de mi cuerpo ese gran grito, que seguramente había oído todo el estado de Washington.

Me fui a mi coche y arranqué a toda prisa, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y ver la cara desencajada de mi ex novio, mi ex prometido y lo más importante: mi ex futuro marido.

**LES GUSTO???? ESPERO QUE SÍ, Y SI NO LE DOY A BORRAR EN UN PIS PAS!!! HÁGANMELO SABERR!!!! EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

**EDWARD SABRÁ EL POR QUÉ DE LA REACCIÓN DE BELLA, COSA QUE LE ROMPERÁ EL CORAZÓN**

**TCS, PARA TI MONEIBA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAA!!! AQUÍ LES TENGO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!!! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. PARA TI MONEIBA Y TU NENA **** SABES Q TEQMUXOOO!!!**

**NO ME ENROLLO MÁS Y LES DEJO UN EDWARD POV**

**CAP.2 – ESTÚPIDO EDWARD**

**EDWARD POV**

¿Lo escucharon? ¿Oyeron ese crack? Sí, es mi corazón romperse.

Mi Bella… ¿Cómo pudo decirme todo eso? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todas esas cosas que me dijo que hicieran que desapareciera de una vez mi corazón muerto y frío?

Cuando ella se fue dejándome en el umbral de la puerta ya muerto, me senté en el suelo y cogí su anillo aun intacto para acariciarlo y poder sentir su dedo aún allí.

Mi familia murmuraba horrorizada en el salón, cosa que entendí enseguida. Ninguno de nosotros podía comprender la actitud de mi Bella, esa actitud fría, seca y despectiva que había mostrado contra mi familia y especialmente contra mí, cosa que me dolía aún más.

Me levanté del suelo intentando estar de una pieza, pero cada paso que daba, hacía que un trozo de mi ser se desmoronara.

Me fui hacia el salón, donde en seguida, Esme se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse hacia mí y darme un abrazo, al que no pude responder en ese mismo instante porque estaba muerto por dentro, por dentro y por fuera, ya que tenía un aspecto más ojeroso y pálido de lo que ya era

Edward hijo mío, ¿seguro que no tienes ni idea de que hablaba Bella? – me dijo Esme sollozando

N-no… - dije tartamudeando por la impresión que aún tenía en el cuerpo

Edward, no puedes permitir esto. Si de verdad no sabes de lo que hablaba Bella, busca la raíz de este problema e intenta solucionarlo, no puedes dejarla irse de esta manera, no puede irse con un concepto erróneo de ti y que piense que no la quieres – me dijo Alice aún más apenada y rogándome que arreglara las cosas con Bella para que todo volviese a ser como antes – además, necesito que lo soluciones, tenía toda la boda planeada…

Alice, si quieres conservarme, no me hables de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurré a pesar de que sabía que me había escuchado

Alice asintió, pero su cara cambió de expresión y no pude leerle la mente porque la había bloqueado, lo único que sabía es que subió al piso de arriba a velocidad del rayo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nuestra posición seguía igual. Jasper intentaba mandarme olas de tranquilidad, pero yo le rogaba que no, quería sentir el dolor, quería sentir el vacío de Bella en mi interior. La cara de Esme era un poema, estaba rota de dolor y la comprendía. Carlisle intentaba calmarme e intentaba que le explicara todo lo más que pudiera para saber que podría haber llevada a Bella a comportarse de ese modo. Rosalie mantenía pocos lazos de amistad con Bella, pero la apreciaba mucho y le dolió mucho su comportamiento y su marcha repentina. Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella estaba descompuesta, aunque ahora se encontraba en el piso superior de la casa sin saber que hacía, no había ni un ligero movimiento ni pensamiento y Emmett, que a pesar de ser un hombretón hecho y derecho, también se le descompuso su cara, apreciaba mucho a Bella y la quería como una hermana

Después de varios minutos vi a Jasper que intentaba calmar el ambiente, ya que parecía que Alice estaba muy enfadada, muy muy enfadada, más que de costumbre.

Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras y Jasper, que se lo vio venir, la cogió de la cintura para detenerla, ya que iba directo hacia mí.

¡EDWARD, ERES UN CABRÓN! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A BELLA? SABÍAS QUE TE AMABA CON LOCURA Y AHORA LE HACES ESTO. SI ELLA NO TE DA UN GUANTAZO, TE LO VOY A DAR YO, Y SI HACE FALTA, TE MATO. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MI EX FUTURA CUÑADA SE MARTIRICE POR TU CULPA, ¡IMBÉCIL! – dijo todo esto de carrerilla, pero todos la escuchamos a la perfección. Mientras, Jasper la intentaba tranquilizar y la sujetaba de la cintura. Yo aún no comprendía nada de lo sucedido, pero debía de ser fuerte para ver a mi hermana Alice tan enfadada en mis últimos 109 años.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Jasper la sentó en el salón y él a su lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros mientras acariciaba su brazo. Cuanto me hubiera gustado haberle hecho eso a mi Bella… La echaba tanto en falta…

Alice cariño, tienes que explicarme que te ocurre, no nos dejes con la incertidumbre al igual que Bella, por favor – le suplicaba Esme

Esme, ¿quieres a Bella a pesar de todo lo que le a dicho a Edward? – murmuró Alice

Por supuesto, ¿cómo dudas de ello? Aunque me pareció excesivo todo lo que le dijo – le contestó mi madre

Pues te digo. Yo también quiero mucho a Edward, lo quiero porque es mi hermano, pero todo lo que te ha dicho Bella es poco para lo que le ha hecho… - continuó Alice. Tenía la mente bloqueada, por lo que no entendía por donde discurrían sus pensamientos – Si hubiera sido yo, le hubiera pateado sus partes, le hubiera dado 20.000 puñetazos y ya que estamos, lo hubiera matado – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que mostraba un enfado increíble

¡Alice! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Edward? Él es una buena persona – la regañó Carlisle, que se había dispuesto a hablar por primera vez

¿Buena persona? Permíteme que me ría Carlisle – le dijo Alice con la voz subido unos cuantos octavas de lo habitual. En ese momento, Alice sacó de su bolsillo un extraño libro marrón que no había visto en mi vida - ¿Te suena de algo Edward?

Pues no la verdad – le dije en ese momento. Era la verdad, no había visto ese libro marrón tan viejo en mi vida

¿Ah, no? Pues aquí en la portada pone: Diario de Edward 2009 – me señaló con sus dedos finos. Las letras estaban escritas en un color dorado desvaído. En ese momento me volvió la curiosidad. ¿Qué habría escrito allí? Alice abrió la primera página y me la mostró – además, esta es tu letra y pone la fecha de ayer – me volvió a decir

Es cierto que esa es mi letra, pero que yo sepa, no escribí nada ayer, y menos en ese diario que no conozco de nada – le volví a insistir

¿Ves la página? ¿A que está mojada? ¿Sabes quién lo mojó? – me empezó a decir con ironía – pues lo mojó las lágrimas de Bella

¿Perdón? Y-yo, no se nada de eso, no sé de donde ha salido ese diario. Ese libro no es mío – le volví a insistir por enésima vez

No me creo nada Edward… Bueno de todas maneras querrás saber por qué Bella se puso así, ¿no?

Sí, claro que lo quiero saber – le pregunté con un matiz apagado en mi voz

A decir verdad, toda la familia lo quiere saber – habló por primera vez Emmett, que estaba más callado y triste de lo normal

Pues vale, empiezo – se dispuso Alice.

_Tema: Bella, la hija del patético inspector de policía de Forks, Charlie_

_Pues bueno, aprovecho para decir en mi diario que Bella nunca me atrajo. La verdad es que siento asco hacia ella. Cuando la conocí en el instituto de Forks, me pareció la chica más patética del mundo, pero decidí hacerme amigo de ella para callar los rumores de que yo era un hombre raro._

_La verdad es que me costó mucho darle el primer beso, me dieron ganas de vomitar a pesar de saber que no tenía nada en el estómago para poder devolver, pero si quería que ella empezara a confiar en mí, tenía que llevarla a mi terreno. Y para más remate, cuando me fui a Volterra para suicidarme, que hice ver a Alice que iba a suicidarme, ella tuvo que venir en mi ayuda. Joder, que pesadilla de tía, ¿me dejaría tranquilo algún día? ¿Se daría cuenta algún día de que no la deseo y quiero que me deje en paz?_

_Mi primer método era cortejarla, hacerla sentir especial, como un caballero, hacer que se enamorara perdidamente de mí y tenerla rendida a mis pies._

_Cuándo ya lleváramos un tiempo de noviazgo, me casaría con ella y bueno, lo que surgiera. Yo era un inmortal y en cuanto me casara con ella, la dejaría por ahí con nuestro hijo o hija._

_En definitivas, es una chica vulgar, hortera, torpe a rabiar, patética e idiota. ¿Cómo podía pensar que un chico como yo la podría querer? La decisión más dolorosa que pude hacer era pedirle matrimonio. Me dio muchísimo asco, puesto que en la luna de miel, que para mí sería de barro, tendríamos que tener relaciones sexuales y sólo de pensarlo, me daban arcadas, ya que si fuese Tanya, pues vale, pero Bella era súper vulgar, fea y nada atractiva, no la deseaba para nada, pero mis años de inmortal me hicieron mantener durante casi dos años mi estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, que ni yo mismo me creía mis cursilerías. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos me daba escalofríos, pero no eran de placer, sino que era que mi estómago se quería salir de mi pecho del asco. ¿Y tocarla? Por dios, era la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. Espero no tener que verla nunca en la ducha ni con lencería porque entonces ya sí que vomitaría. En general, no me enrollo y lo resumo: Bella es vulgar, fea, nada atractiva, hortera, idiota, patética y siento repulsión al estar cerca de ella. Y lo más importante: para nada la amaba ni la deseaba. (Estaría loco si pensase eso!)_

_Para Bella, la patética_

_Con "cariño" irónico_

_De Edward Cullen, el tío más guapo del mundo y que no te quiere por vulgar que eres_

Oh Dios mío… No podía ser… ¿Quién había escrito esto? Yo no, desde luego. Tenía ganas de abofetearme la cara con los barrotes, tenía ganas de que el mundo entero se me tirara encima y me torturara, que vinieran los Vulturi y me torturaran, que mi propia familia me matara.

Cuando todo escuchamos lo que dijo Alice, empezaron a maldecir en horrores, hasta yo mismo lo hice. Me solté de los amarres de Esme y le pegué una patada a la pared

¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido!? – grité mientras tiraba todo lo que estaba a mi paso

Edward, tranquilízate por favor – me rogó Esme

¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?! ¿¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HAY AHÍ ESCRITO?! NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME. BELLA SE HA IDO CON EL CONCEPTO DE QUE YO HE ESCRITO ESO. HASTA A MI MISMO ME DA ASCO TODO LO QUE HE ESCRITO, QUIERO MORIRME AHORA MISMO – grité mientras seguía rompiendo las cosas que había a mi alrededor

Emmett se me tiró encima, me empujó y me tiró al otro lado de la sala. Fue hasta donde yo estaba, ya que no hice nada por detenerlo, y me pegó dos puñetazos, que Carlisle y Jasper intentaron detener

Edward, eres un completo imbécil. Esa es tu letra, de nadie más – gritó Emmett intentando soltarse de los amarres de Jasper y Carlisle – Toda la familia hemos perdido a Bella, la humana a la que más queremos, y todo por tu maldita estupidez y culpa

Emmett tranquilízate – le suplicaron Alice, Esme y la mismísima Rosalie – todos conocemos a Edward, y sabes que si ha dicho que él no ha sido, seguramente sea verdad.

¡Ya lo sé! Pero al fin y al cabo, Bella lo ha abandonado a él y a nosotros por su culpa – dijo Emmett que ya estaba tranquilo

Lo sé, y asumo mis culpas… Debo ir a buscar a Bella – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

En ese momento, el móvil sonó y Carlisle lo cogió y contestó

Dr. Cullen dígame… sí soy yo… aja, sí que estoy libre, pero hay más cirujanos por allí, ¿no?... ¿Que yo soy su médico?... Pero si no soy el médico de nadie… ¡¿CÓMO?!... No puede ser verdad… ¿Cómo está?... Ay dios… Sí, en 5 minutos estoy allí… Hasta luego – y colgó. Nos dejó con la intriga, pero Esme fue la que rompió el hielo

¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? – le dijo Esme, pero Carlisle no respondió. Estaba allí de pie

Edward vámonos – me dijo con aspecto duro, una faceta nunca vista de Carlisle

Ok, pero dime qué ocurre. Desgraciadamente, me has bloqueado tu mente – le dije con ironía

Sí, es mejor así, sino ya te hubieras vuelto loco – dijo Carlisle

¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? Dímelo por favor – le supliqué con dureza

Ok, pero Emmett y Jasper te sujetaran por detrás – y así fue, Emmett y Jasper cogieron a Edward por los brazos y lo detuvieron – el problema es que Bella ha tenido un accidente de coche

¡¿CÓMO?! – gritaron todos. Esto no me podía ocurrir a mí, que había hecho para merecer todo esto

Sí, pero eso no es lo peor. Está en el hospital y le han diagnosticado el accidente de coche, pero no la encontraron en el coche, sino colgada de un árbol

Me revolví como un loco intentando soltarme. No podía ser, mi Bella no se podía suicidar… Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que podía, ella me quería mucho y cuando leyó eso, supo que no hacía nada en este mundo, pero es que esas cosas sólo se le ocurrían a Bella, tan cabezota, mi Bella.

Alice vino hacia mí y empezó a pegarme como un posesa.

¡CABRÓN! – gritó mientras seguía pegándome – ES TU CULPA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, SÓLO TU MALDITA CULPA – siguió gritando, pero ya no me pegaba, porque Esme y Rose la habían detenido a tiempo.

Ya basta Alice, tranquila, shhh – le dijo Esme mientras intentaba que Alice le mirara a la cara, y lo consiguió – Bella se pondrá bien, no te preocupes

Pero para mí, ya era demasiado tarde, todo esto había ocurrido por mi culpa

Estúpido Edward, maldito y cabrón Edward. Estúpido, estúpido Edward.

**LES GUSTÓ??? ESPERO QUE SÍ, HE SUFRIDO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO LO DEL DIARIO**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: VERSIÓN DE BELLA CUANDO SALE DE CASA DE LOS CULLEN**

**TCS, PARA TI MONEIBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.3 - PESADILLA**

**BELLA POV**

Después de dejar a Edward allí en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, me volví a morir de dolor. Una parte de mi aseguraba que eso era imposible, que mi Edward no podía escribir esas cosas, pero allí estaba… estaba allí mi pesadilla.

Conduje como una loca por todo el camino para poder llegar a mi casa, tirarme en mi cama y llorar hasta el cansancio.

Iba a 220 km/h, algo monstruoso tratándose de mi, pero necesitaba desahogarme. En la tercera curva, la más peligrosa del camino, no pude controlar el volante porque iba demasiado rápido, intenté frenar pero los frenos no respondían, y de repente…

¡PUM!

Todo se volvió negro… supuse que era un castigo o algo así por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo y por eso el destino quiso que me chocara contra un árbol.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, la pierna derecha no la podía mover, unas cuantas costillas izquierdas las tenía golpeadas y tenía varios golpes y contusiones en la espalda y la cabeza.

Me daba igual si moría, hubiera sido incluso un favor, pero no, tuve que seguir viviendo y sufriendo.

Abrí la puerta de mi Chevrolet con mucho esfuerzo, ya que entre la poco fuerza que yo tenía y que el coche parecía un acordeón, pues no resultaba fácil abrir la puerta. Salí de un salto que hizo que se me estremeciera todo el cuerpo. Pensé en que si andaba un poco más, llegaría a casa de los Cullen y Carlisle podría curarme, pero no, antes que eso pensé en mi orgullo, así que decidí andar hacia el pueblo, y alguien me vería y me llevaría al hospital.

Llevaba ya media hora andando y estaba agotada, así que me senté en el borde del asfalto a descansar, cuando de repente, escuché una ráfaga correr por detrás de mí. Me volví con inseguridad, pero allí no había nadie, así que volví a mi situación inicial. Al rato volví a escuchar lo mismo, pero mucho más seguido y ya con un atisbo de pánico, moví la cabeza a todas las direcciones para averiguar de donde salía eso. ¿Y si era Victoria? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Sería su pesadilla sin fin, así que desechó la idea.

Cuando volví a mi situación inicial, una vampira que yo no había visto en mi vida, me cogió del cuello y me elevó en el aire. No podía respirar, quería que me soltara. Sentí que era el final, así que pensé en una sola cosa: Edward.

-¿Así que tu eres la famosa Bella?-contestó con una voz fría, monocorde y cortante que me hizo estremecer-Vaya, siempre pensé que Edward tenía mejor gusto... Pero no voy a ser mala, no te voy a matar, simplemente… te dejaré viva.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no, que quería que la matara para no seguir con su sufrimiento, pero tampoco quería morir sin que los Cullen supiesen la visita de esta inoportuna vampira.

La vampira, que me tenía cogida por el cuello dejándome sin aire, me lanzó al otro lado de la carretera, donde me estampó contra un árbol y caí más dolorida de lo que ya estaba.

Me intenté levantar con mucha dificultad para intentar escapar sin éxito.

La vampira volvió a mí y me empezó a dar patadas en el estómago y otras zonas que hicieron que me sumiera en la oscuridad…

**VAMPIRA POV (n/a: pronto sabréis quien es esta "misteriosa" vampira)**

Siempre me quise vengar de Edward por lo que me hizo. Sé que era una tontería, ya que en el mundo humano ocurre cada dos por tres, pero era imposible que con mi belleza, Edward me rechazara, así que le decidí darle un merecido a él y a los Cullen, ya que aunque fuimos familia una vez, nunca me gustaron, siempre iban de familia feliz, cosa que nunca entendí. Alice siempre ha sentido repulsión hacia mí, como si supiera algo de lo que iba a hacer, por eso nunca me relacionaba con ella abiertamente.

Hasta hace poco que me enteré de que Edward estaba comprometido con una estúpida humana, mi furia aumentó, así que mi venganza no se hizo esperar.

Decidí dejar una carta en el supuesto diario de Edward, imitando con toda totalidad su letra, cosa que me salió a la perfección. Allí insultaba de todas las maneras posibles a la humana y supe que tarde o temprano, la humana lo conseguiría leer y cuando lo leyera, lo dejaría y entonces yo aprovecharía mi oportunidad de volver a seducirlo, como si fuera un súcubo…

No tuve compasión de esa humana, no me fue difícil estropear los frenos de su coche y menos golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente y que aproveché para colgarla de un árbol como si de un claro suicidio se tratara.

Me volví a Denali y allí no di ninguna explicación sobre lo que hice en los tres días que estuve fuera de casa y nadie sospechó, pero en mi interior supe que en poco tiempo, los Cullen no tardarían en llamar…

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que Carlisle nos comunicara el accidente de Bella me quise ir con él, pero me aseguró que no era seguro por mi estado de rabia que tenía en ese momento.

Lo acepté porque sabía que era cierto, estaba sumido en una fuerte furia y rabia, así que me quedé en casa. Alice y Esme sollozaban juntas mientras esta última me agarraba por los hombros intentando que me calmara pero yo no podía, no podía calmarme sabiendo que Bella se había ido creyendo que yo había escrito eso y además, seguramente esa inquietud le hizo tener el terrible accidente.

Revoloteé por toda la casa en busca de un sitio donde calmarme, pero era imposible y encima Jasper me enviaba olas y olas de calma que no me calmaban, sino que me enfurecían, pero yo se lo agradecía de todas formas.

Me salí al jardín y ví a Emmett sentado en el bordillo, así que decidí sentarme junto a él.

¿Qué tal estás Edward? – dijo Emmett en apenas un susurro

Mal, muy mal… ¿Cómo esperaba que estuviera?

Hombre, no esperaba que estuvieras tocando las castañuelas pero bueno… Creo que Bella se pondrá bien y se lo podrás explicar todo

Espero con toda mi alma que se ponga bien, pero no estoy seguro de que quiera escucharme… Después de lo que supuestamente le he hecho, no querrá oírme – dije con un cúmulo de sensaciones

Edward tío, todos deseamos que se ponga bien, pero todos sabemos también que Bella de rencorosa tiene poco, y menos tratándose de ti, así que seguramente te escuchará

Eso espero Emmett… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de tenerte como hermano. A veces eres un burro, bruto e inepto, pero eres genial – dije intentando de mostrar el poquísimo humor que tenía en ese momento

Y tú eres un tío de lo más pesimista, anticuado e irritable, pero también te aprecio – dijo dándome una puñetazo amistoso en el hombro

No soy irritable, tampoco anticuado, ten en cuenta que nací en el 1901, ni tampoco pesimista, soy realista

Edward, no te excuses, lo eres y punto

OK, si tú lo dices…

Ambos se levantaron del jardín y se adentraron en el salón donde Rosalie seguía con pintándose las uñas, pero que en su mente mostraba gran preocupación por Bella y donde Alice, Esme y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillón en silencion, pensando en Bella de nuevo, cuando de repente, Alice se dignó a hablar

Edward, ahora mismo estoy de lo más triste por Bella, espero con toda mi alma que se recupere, pero tenemos otra cosa sobre lo que hablar

¿De qué si se puede saber?- respondí con poco ánimo

De quién fue la persona que falsificó tu diario y que ha provocado todo este revuelo

La casa entera se tensó y se puso alerta. Todos, incluido yo, queríamos saber quien fue la maldita persona que hizo eso, así que todos prestamos atención a Alice

Alice, no quiero hablar de eso

¿Ah, no? Te recuerdo que gracias a esa maldita persona, Bella ha roto contigo, no se va a casar contigo y además ha tenido un accidente. ¿No es suficiente para ti como para hablar de este tema? – dijo Alice elevando la voz algo enfadada

Sí, supongo que sí… Aunque no soy de mucha ayuda, no tengo ni la ligera idea de quien puede haber sido – dije lleno de pena

Puede que tú no Edward, pero recuerda que yo soy Alice, la vampira con más intuición de esta casa y tengo una ligera idea de quien puede haber sido… Más que nada por cierto contenido de la carta evidentemente

¿Quién Alice? Dímelo ahora que ire a cortarle las cuatro patas ahora mismo –chilló Emmett

No te preocupes Emmett, yo te acompañaré, descuida – le dije seguro y con rabia

Y yo! No penséis que os vais a ir sin mí, porque yo también tengo ganas de una buena venganza –dijo increíblemente Rosalie, a lo que todos la miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿Qué pasa? Ya sé que nunca fui muy amable con ella, pero la aprecio – y volvió a su tarea: pintarse las uñas

Y evidentemente, nosotros también –dijo Jasper refiriéndose a Alice y a él, a lo que Alice asintió con ímpetu rápidamente

OK chicos, me alegro, pero antes de precipitarnos, vamos a pensar bien con la cabeza fría – habló por primera vez Esme

Cierto mamá, lo haremos, te lo prometo –dijo Alice –Pues como os digo, tengo una ligera idea de quien pudo haber sido, pero no me quiero precipitar… de todas maneras, investigaré en ello

Alice, eres clarividente y Edward lector de mentes, pero nosotros no, así que venga.

Espera, vamos a hacer una cosa. Todos hemos escuchado lo que ponía en la carta, así que vamos a pensar en un nombre, ¿OK? –algo a lo que todos accedieron

Venga uno, dos y tres

Yo me concentré y a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose les oí pensar el mismo nombre

"_Tanya"_

Desechad ese pensamiento, porque es imposible que haya sido ella y lo sabéis – contesté algo enfadado

¿De veras todos hemos pensado el mismo nombre? – preguntó Emmett sorprendido

Sí, y la verdad, no sé por qué

Edward hijo, ¿qué nombre han pensado? – me preguntó Esme tan maternal como siempre

Tanya, pero es imposible que haya sido ella

¿Por qué no? En la carta esa ella misma se elogia… - contestó Alice como si fuera algo claramente obvio

Pero puede haber sido cualquier persona que supiera que esa persona existía y pudo haber puesto su nombre ahí, pero no eso no indica para nada que haya sido ella

Lo sé, pero sospecho de ella… Cuando Jasper fue a Denali hace una semana, estuve vigilando constantemente su futuro y vi que Tanya tramaba cosas no muy buenas, así que pudo ser ella perfectamente y lo sabes. Desde que la rechazaste y se enteró de tu compromiso con Bella, no nos ha tratado igual

Espera, espera, espera, que me pierdo, ¿de verdad pensáis que Tanya ha podido hacer algo de eso? ¡Es imposible! Es casi nuestra familia, nunca haría nada que nos perjudicara – dijo Esme sorprendida

Lo sé Esme, pero eso no quita que le tenga rencor a Edward por no escogerla a ella y elegir a Bella – contestó ahora Rose

Ya, pero no sé… Lo veo prácticamente imposible – volvió a contestar con preocupación

Y yo también lo pienso –contestó Jasper- porque cuando estuve en Denali y ella hablaba de Edward se emocionaba mucho, más de lo "permitido" , pero cuando mencioné que se había comprometido con Bella, su furia se notaba por los cuatro costados

¿Ves Edward? Jasper lo ha notado, yo lo noto y Rose también. Es bastante evidente y obvio

¡Y yo también! Siempre que viene parece una perra estirada cuando le hablamos del amor de Edward y Bella, así que estoy completamente seguro de que ha sido ella

Dios, sigo sin entender como podéis pensar eso – dije verdaderamente sorprendido por las suposiciones de mis hermanos

Pues piensa tú también Edward, y verás que es muy posible, cabeza hueca –me respondió Rose enfadada

De repente, el teléfono de Edward sonó y miró a la pantalla y vio que era Carlisle

Edward, vente cuanto antes para acá con tus hermanos, Bella está realmente mal, pero se ha puesto peor cuando ha aparecido cierta persona para amenazarla. La he intentado detener, pero no he podido, no podía armar un escándalo aquí en el hospital

¡¿CÓMO?! Dios, no puede ser, no me puede pasar esto a mí – le respondí gimoteando. Todo lo malo le pasaba a Bella, pensé seriamente que no debería casarse con un vampiro como yo

Lo siento hijo, pero es urgente que vengas

OK pero, ¿quién era esa persona?

Pero cuando se lo dijo, Edward sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Toda su familia se lo había advertido y ahora resulta que él mismo era el equivocado.

Colgó y se volvió hacia su familia

Edward, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –dijo Esme alarmada

No… no puede ser –respondí mirando a la nada. No podía creerlo

Edward, ¡dínoslo ya! – chilló Alice

Bella estaba mal, pero cierta persona ha ido allí ha amenazarla y se ha puesto aún peor… Carlisle la ha intentado detener, pero no podía armar un escándalo en el hospital

¿Quién ha sido la maldita persona que ha hecho empeorar a Bella? ¡VENGA EDWARD, DILO! –chilló ahora Emmett

Tanya

**HOLAAAAAA!!!! SE QUE HE TENIDO DESCUIDADA LA HISTORIA, PERO HAN SIDO SEMANAS CHUNGAS Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO.**

**BUENO, AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS!!! **

**POR CIERTO!! YA SABEIS QUIEN ERA LA VAMPIRA, ERA TANYA. MUCHAS YA SE LO IMAGINARON, PERO BUENO, ESTO ES UNA CONFIRMACIÓN!!**

**NCS, PARA TI MONEIBA Y SONIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté y pude ver que estaba en una habitación muy amplia y bastante blanca y limpia.

Al principio no tuve certeza de donde estaba, pero después doble la cabeza hacia atrás y vi el monitor y mis latidos.

¿Estaba en un hospital? No podía ser… ¿Qué me había pasado para acabar así? Pero pensando, pensando…

_-¿Así que tú eres la famosa Bella?_

¡Dios! ¡Claro que me acordaba! Esa maldita vampira me dejó en tal estado… ¿Quién sería esa chica? ¿Por qué me tenía tal rencor? ¿Por qué me pegó tal paliza? Eran tantas preguntas las que tenía en mi mente… Me dolía todo el cuerpo de las multitudinarias palizas que me había dado semejante vampira, añadiendo el accidente de coche claro…

De repente, hoy la puerta abrirse. Supuse que era el doctor que me venía a revisar. ¿Y si era…? No, él no podía estar aquí, no ahora…

La maldita persona que había entrado en la habitación era ni más ni menos que la vampira que me había hecho polvo en la carretera dirección Forks. Tenía que reconocer que tenía una belleza extrema, incluso superaba la belleza de Rosalie, pero se le notaba a la legua la maldad. Hubiese preferido mil veces que quien hubiera entrado a la habitación hubiera sido Edward. Hubiese duro, pero mucho mejor que ver a esta desconocida vampira, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, sólo esperar lo que el futuro me deparara

--¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?—dije con voz fría y monocorde

--Mmm, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo de forma civilizada, así que hagámoslo ahora—dijo con una maldita sonrisa maléfica

--No tengo nada que hablar contigo, supongo que ya tuviste suficiente esta tarde conmigo, ¿no?—le respondí más fría aún

--Para nada, lo de esta tarde ha sido un momento de diversión, ahora es la hora de ponerse realmente seria

--¿Qué quieres?—le pregunté por segunda vez, realmente seria

--Bien, veo que realmente no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad bonita?

--Pues no, ni quiero saberlo, quiero que me digas que quieres de mí y te largues de una vez de aquí, no quiero que sigas haciéndome daño, ni físicamente ni emocionalmente, ¿de acuerdo?

--Mira niñata, aquí las normas las pongo yo y te callas, ¿estamos? -- me contestó con la voz más fría que un témpano

--Habla ya

--Escúchame bien niñata, si te he hecho daño ha sido por el simple hecho de que por tu culpa Edward me ha rechazado siempre y estoy harta, así que he aprovechado la ocasión de tener un verdadero don de plagio y pude hacer fácilmente su diario. ¿Te gustó su contenido bonita?

Edward no había escrito aquello… ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de esa manera de él? Dios, soy una mujer horrible… Pero, ¿y si él no quería volver a saber de mí? No, eso no podía ser, me destrozaría la vida, y no lo digo literalmente…

--Ed…Edward…n-no escribió aquello… -- dije entre numerosas lágrimas

--No niñata, no lo hizo, desgraciadamente para mi gusto te ama más de lo que a mí me gustaría, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar eso, tengo una larga vida por delante para proponerme lo que quiera, y más si se trata de mi Edward – dijo mientras se acercaba a los cables que me conectaban al monitor de respiración artificial, ya que no podía respirar por mí misma.

--Edward no es tuyo zorra, ni nunca lo será – dije en un grave gruñido bastante bajo pero que estuve segura de que lo oyó

--Oh sí, ya sé que no es mío, pero pronto, muy pronto caerá en mis redes, y si no lo hace, yo lo obligaré, tengo cosas con que chantajearlo, como tú o su maravillosa hermana Alice, a la que no soporto ver – dijo entre dientes

--No se te ocurra tocarlo o lo lamentarás – dije sollozando. Esa maldita vampira que no conocía no se atrevería a tocar a mi Edward, ni Alice ni a ningún miembro de mi familia porque juro por mi amor Edward que no quedaría rastro de ella en el mundo

--¿Qué puede hacer una insignificante y frágil humana contra mí, la reina de la belleza y además vampira? – y empezó a reírse entre carcajadas malignas

--Puedo hacerlo, he conseguido enamorar a Edward y voy a casarme con él, cosa que tú en un siglo, no has conseguido. Además sabes que Edward está enamorado de mí al igual que yo de él, así que por ahora tienes cero posibilidades de quedarte con él, porque lucharé por él y lo sabes – dije todo esto rápido pero no me preocupé por ello, yo sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente

--Cállate niñata, tengo un don similar al de la rubita estirada de Rosalie pero mucho más potente, tengo la atracción fatal, así que lo emplearé para volver loco a Edward y lo atraeré y te tendrás que olvidar de él bonita, no sé que vio en ti desde luego… No sé donde tiene el gusto mi Eddie… -- me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia las ventanas de la habitación

_Eddie, Eddie…_¿Quién era la única que según Edward lo llamaba así?

¡NO!¡No podía ser ella! Dios mío…

--Eres Tanya, ¿verdad? – pregunté rechinando los dientes

--Hombre, por fin la paleta de pueblo descubrió quién soy – dijo con una sonrisa radiante – Veo que te han informado sobre mí, ¿cierto? No se podía esperar menos de los _adorables _Cullen – y volvió a sonreir

--Cierto Tanya, me han hablado mucho de ti, demasiado para mi gusto. No sé si será para ti un agrado, pero al único que le agradas es a Edward, a todos los Cullen les desagradas, le han advertido una y otra vez lo zorra que eras, pero Edward es demasiado caballeroso como para pensar que una supuesta dama como tú podría cometer semejantes barbaridades. Pero verás, como tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Cuando me hablaron de ti quise llevarme bien contigo, pero ahora veo que eso es imposible y siempre lo será – dije llorando y elevando mi voz una octava

--Eres una desgraciada, pero la que ríe la última ríe mejor niñata

--No lo conseguirás, no le harás daño o te juro que te mato, lo juro. Y no sólo yo, sino todos los Cullen. Sabes perfectamente que no dudarán en hacerlo – dije con una rabia contenida inmensa. No se atrevería la arpía tocar a mi Edward porque antes me moriría yo si le pasara algo, y más sabiendo que había roto con él sin tener culpa.

--Sshh, cállate mocosa. No impedirás que le haga sufrir. Sufrirá lentamente…

_¡No! No podía hacerle eso_

--Tendrá sus primeras relaciones íntimas conmigo

_¿Por qué Señor? ¿Por qué me hace esto?_

--Le haré recordar con todo detalle nuestra conversación de hoy, haré que sepa todos los mínimos detalles de tu sufrimiento, así lo haré sufrir más – yo seguía llorando a mares, no por mi sufrimiento, sino por el sufrimiento de él. Sabía perfectamente que si Edward sabía que yo sufría, él sufriría aún más

--No, por favor, haré lo que quieras con tal de que no le hagas daño, por favor – le dije llorando y rogándole

--No me sirves de nada, eres sólo un papel de usar y tirar que he utilizado para poder acercar a Eddie más a mí, pero de todas maneras me vas a servir para algo más… -- y me sonrió de forma extraña. Supe que no sería nada bueno

--Bonita, si Edward se enfrenta a mí y te recupera, todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no lo será por varios motivos. Uno, no te va a recuperar. Dos, no se enfrentara a su mejor mujer hecha y derecha y tres, si por un muy remoto caso te recuperara, sería lo mismo, ¿no? Pero no, yo cambiaré eso. Tengo demasiadas posibilidades de perder ante los Cullen y lo asumo, pero te devolvería con un cambio, serías mujer.

No podía ser cierto lo que me estaba diciendo… Tanya a lo mejor me devolvía a Edward, pero sin mi virginidad, ¡¡NO!! Mi virginidad era de Edward, no podía hacerme eso. ¡¡¡NOO!!!

--Maldita zorra, lo que quieras menos eso. No pienso perder mi virginidad con un desconocida, quiero perderla con la persona a la que ama, con otras palabras, con Edward -- le dije prácticamente chillando, aunque no excesivamente, porque sabía que había gente que me podía escuchar

--Seré zorra y todo lo que quieras, pero tu virginidad se va a ir en un pis pás niñata – la tenía a apenas unos centímetros de mi cara cuando de repente su ceño se frunció y puso mueca de disgusto

--Carlisle viene hacia aquí – susurró

Quise chillar con todas mis fuerzas, pero Tanya me tapó la boca

--Sshh niñata, no abras la boca o Edward pagará las consecuencias, ¿entendido? – me dijo muy enfadada. Realmente su cara de gran belleza llegó a darme mucho miedo

--Va..v-vale – le respondí sollozando

Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación para salir corriendo, pero no se conformó con eso, sino que fue al monitor de la respiración y me lo apagó

--N…n-nnooo!! Por fa..favorr, nno… pue..ddoo…res..s-sspira…ar – le supliqué mientras intentaba respirar por mí misma pero me era imposible

--Adiós niñata. Recuerda, si abres la boca, Edward sufrirá las consecuencias. Esta noche vendré a por ti y no quiero quejas. Acuérdate de tu maravilloso Edward.

Y se fue corriendo como vampiro por los pasillos del hospital.

Oía los gritos de Carlisle mientras llamaba a Tanya y mientras llamaba a los enfermeros porque mis latidos disminuían.

Y me sumí en la oscuridad… De nuevo…

**CARLISLE POV**

Era increíble. No podía creer que Bella hubiese tenido ese terrible y misterioso accidente de coche.

Me marché al hospital después de la llamada de emergencia avisándome del accidente de Isabella, cosa que a pesar del rechazo hacia mi hijo, me hizo sentir muchísima pena.

Sé que mi hijo es incapaz de haber escrito algo así, pero también entiendo la posición de Isabella. Era con toda facilidad puede creer que haya escrito Edward eso, ya que su letra era intacta y perfecta, al igual que la de Edward.

Llegué al hospital y la señorita McCartney me llamó

--Dr Cullen, la srita Swan se encuentra realmente grave. Hemos decidido llamarle porque pensamos que es mejor que usted la revise a pesar de saber que tiene ya.

--Bien, ¿qué es lo que tiene Isabella? – dije verdadermante alarmado

--Pues tiene varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, varias costillas rotas, varias fracturas en el fémur y fracturas craneales. Le hemos tenido que poner respiración artificial porque no puede respirar por sí misma

--Dios mío, está realmente grave… Tengo que hablar con mi hijo – esto lo estaba diciendo más para mí mismo que para la enfermera – De acuerdo, muchas gracias señorita McCartney

--De nada Dr Cullen, Isabella se encuentra en la habitación 257, por si lo deseaba saber. Hasta ahora

Y se retiró.

¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir esto a mi hijo? No lo sabía, pero antes iría a ver a Isabella.

Me dirigí a la segunda planta, donde estaba la UCI, la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y cundo iba a dirigirme a la habitación 257, olí un aroma… Era un vampiro… Lo reconocía… ¡Era Tanya!

Corrí hacia la habitación 257 y pude oír algunas palabras como

"…_si abres la boca, Edward sufrirá las consecuencias…"_

Dios mío, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella allí? ¿Por qué amenazaba a Bella y quería hacerle daño a Edward?

Pero entonces se me encendió la bombilla: Celos y envidia.

Seguí corriendo y Tanya ya salía a toda velocidad de la habitación 257, pero no podía utilizar mi velocidad vampírica porque levantaría sospechas. Escuché que debido al desprendimiento de los cables de la respiración, a Isabella le disminuían los latidos, así que llame rápidamente a unos enfermeros para que la estabilizaran mientras yo llamaba a mi hijo.

_Pi, pi, pi._ Al tercer timbrazo contestó.

A ver cómo se lo decía. Si me andaba con rodeos sería peor, así que fui al asunto inmediatamente.

--Edward, vente cuanto antes para acá con tus hermanos, Bella está realmente mal, pero se ha puesto peor cuando ha aparecido cierta persona para amenazarla. La he intentado detener, pero no he podido, no podía armar un escándalo aquí en el hospital

Podía oír la respiración acelerada de mi hijo por teléfono

--¡¿CÓMO?! Dios, no puede ser, no me puede pasar esto a mí

Me dolía inmensamente oír la pena de mi hijo, pero no podía hacer nada más que decírselo, de lo contrario él sufriría mucho más.

--Lo siento hijo, pero es urgente que vengas

--OK pero, ¿quién era esa persona?

Realmente no debería decírselo. Sabía lo impulsivo que era mi hijo cuando se refería a su amor Isabella, pero como siempre, pensé en su bien.

--Fue Tanya

Edward se quedó callado por un instante. Dijo un inaudible "Adiós" y colgó.

Lo entendía a la perfección y entonces me preparé para la llegada de Edward al hospital, que suponía fuerza física y mental, porque al ver a mi hijo tan demacrado por la salud de Bella, haría que quisiera entrar a toda costa a la habitación y eso no podía ser. Si la veía así, no me imagino cómo se pondría.

Fui a la habitación de Isabella y lo que vi me dejó helado. Estaba completamente llena de cables. Iba a ser difícil si salía de esta, pero si no lo hacía mi hijo moriría, y no es sólo un decir, es un hecho constatado.

--Pequeña, te extrañamos tanto en casa – le dije en apenas un susurro mientras le acariciaba la frente y se quitaba algunos mechones.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la entrada de urgencias para esperar a toda mi familia para saber noticias de Isabella.

Iba a ser también bastante difícil explicarle a Edward lo que oí, pero tenía que hacerlo…

**EDWARD POV**

Sin coger ningún objeto personal, excepto móviles, carteras y llaves, salimos al Jeep de Emmett, donde iríamos todos al hospital.

--Emmett, corre por el amor de dios – le rogué

--Tranqui tío, hago lo que puedo. Te recuerdo que Charlie es poli y si me pilla me mete multa

--Emmett, si corres te regalo un mes de vacaciones en Hawai con Rosalie – le dije ilusionado de que aceptara. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar más, el pie de Emmett pisó a fondo el pedal y yo sonreí a medias sintiéndome vencedor.

En apenas cinco minutos llegamos al hospital y fui el primero de bajar del Jeep a toda velocidad humana que podíamos y llegue a la entrada de urgencias donde vi a mi padre con cara de seria preocupación.

"_Vamos, tenemos que hablar" _Me dijo en su mente

--Ok, busquemos un lugar tranquilo

--Vayamos a mi despacho

Fuimos por todos los pasillos toda la familia en silencio, incluso Alice, cuando siempre se caracteriza por no callarse ni bajo agua, pero se nos notaba que el accidente de Bella nos afectaba a todos, pero a mí el que más…

--Bueno Carlisle, cuéntanos – dijo Rosalie

--Ok, pues Bella está realmente grave, será un milagro si sale de esta – dios mio, mi Bella… Tendría que salir, sin ella no podría vivir, era mi luz, mi vida… Me agarré el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos – tiene que haber algunas solución.

--No Edward, por ahora no la hay, y Tanya lo ha empeorado todo

--Mira que te dijimos Edward que Tanya no nos daba buena espina… -- dijo por primera vez Alice

--Lo sé, pero aún no me lo creo – dije en un susurro

--Pues créetelo, porque por culpa de la zorra rubia de bote esa, mira como nos ha dejado a Bella – contestó Rosalie, a lo que todos asintieron con fervor.

--Lo sé lo sé, pero es… Tanya, la que siempre nos ha apoyado en todo y ahora trata de arruinarme mi vida con Bella

--Ese es el problema Edward. Ha querido vengarse por celos y envidia, lo sé, lo intuyo y lo sé – dijo Carlisle

--¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – le pregunté extrañado. Carlisle jamás hacía suposiciones si no estaba 99 % seguro de ello.

--Porque cuando capté el olor de Tanya, me acerqué a toda velocidad a su habitación y pude oír que Tanya le decía a Bella: "si abres la boca, Edward sufrirá las consecuencias", así que estoy decidido que debemos encontrarla para darle su merecido

--¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron todos al unísono, incluido yo

--Edward, como ahora me digas que dudas de la fidelidad de Tanya, es para matarte y degollarte – dijo Rosalie

--Dios mío…tengo que verla, tengo que ver a Bella, ahora – dije decidido. Necesitaba verla y pedirla perdón por todo lo que una estúpida antigua pretendienta le estaba haciendo pasar y no lo iba a permitir, aunque claro, ella siempre hacía las cosas en beneficio de los demás. En su caso siempre era los demás primero y ella después. Pero tenía que encontrarla

--No Edward, no la verás por dos motivos. Uno, porque está en la UCI y no puede entrar nadie, no hay ningún horario de visitas y dos, porque si entras, te traumatizarás más del estado de Bella. Está llena de cables, con un aspecto horrible, no quiero que la veas así.

Seguramente era cierto lo que decía mi padre, pero eso me daba igual, tenía que verla.

--Me da igual Carlisle, la amo viva y la amo medio muerta, me da igual, pero necesito verla o no pasaré la noche con una velada tranquila.

--Hijo escúchame, la he visto. Soy médico y es la primera vez que me sorprende tanto ver a un paciente en esas condiciones, tan demacrada y horrible, y más siendo ella -- me dijo Carlisle prácticamente suplicándome

--Carlisle, tú me conoces, sabes que me da igual como está, yo la amo tal y como esté. Necesito verla, lo necesito. Te lo suplico -- dije entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados.

Pero entonces, una imagen de la mente de Carlisle vino a la mía

"Bella, llena de cables. Más pálida de lo normal, pelo sin color, grandes ojeras, sin vida…"

--¡Basta, Carlisle! No puedo más… -- dije chillando y con las manos en mi cabeza

--Lo siento hijo, pero es por esto precisamente por lo que no quiero que la veas -- me dijo en un susurro

Asentí sin ganas y me dí la vuelta. Pude darme cuenta de que no estaba la familia al completo. Alice no estaba.

--¿Dónde está Alice? -- pregunté preocupado

--Se fue a la habitación de Bella, quería verla ansiosamente -- me respondió Jasper con mi mismo tono

--Siempre tan masoquista esa pequeñaja -- dijo ahora Emmett

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos en un incómodo silencio, y ya pude oír que Alice se acercaba.

Entró por la puerta con la cara desencajada y se echó a los brazos de Jasper

--¡No! ¡Por qué! Dios mío, ella está fatal… No quiero verla así -- y escondió su cara en el pecho de Jasper quien intentaba tranquilizarla con su don pero no le estaba siendo nada eficaz.

Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro. Evidentemente no podíamos llorar, pero era como si pudiera. La miré unos segundos a los ojos y pude ver en esos breves segundos parte de su alma destrozada. No me mostró ninguna imagen de Bella y de verdad se lo agradecía.

--Edward -- me dijo en un susurro.

Se echó encima de mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y ella hizo lo mismo. No hablábamos, no hacían falta las palabras, en el ambiente, se notaba la angustia de todos.

--Pequeñaja, no llores -- soltó Emmett, y Rose le propinó un golpe en el cuello -- Auchh osita, no me pegues

--Emmy siempre con tu sentido de humor tan irónico -- le soltó Alice intentando simular una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos

¿Qué decir sobre mí? Nada, no tenía nada que decir, sólo angustia, dolor… La extrañaba. Si la perdía, no sé de lo que sería capaz.

--Bueno Edward, tengo que ir a atender a mis pacientes, pero vosotros quedaros aquí si queréis, tenemos la ventaja de que no dormimos. Esta noche a Bella le toca revisión, espero traer buenas noticias. Si lo creo considerable, te llevaré conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? -- dijo todo esto mirándome a los ojos sin ninguna emoción dentro

--De acuerdo Carlisle, no hay problemas, nos quedaremos aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer.

Nos sentamos todos en los cómodos sofás del despacho de Carlisle y sólo nos quedaba esperar…

**TANYA POV**

Después de mi maravillosa conversación con Swan, me dirigí a la casa de mi maravilloso cómplice. La verdad es que no creí que debido a que yo soy vampiro, me llevara bien con él, pero pude ver que sí, y además, resultó ser que encontrarlo fue lo mejor, él también quería venganza para Swan.

Ya enfrente de su casa, lo ví apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su entrada.

--Hola Tanya, ¿te resultó eficaz tu paliza a Bella? -- dijo con voz sexy. La verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal… Pero nadie superaba a mi Eddie.

--Mmm, ya lo creo. Swan está en el hospital bastante grave, será un milagro si sale de esta. Esta noche, iré a recogerla y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad guapo? -- le dije acercándome con mis pasos felinos y sensuales

--Por supuesto que sí guapa, ambos vamos a disfrutar lo que no está escrito con nuestros amores prohibidos, que pronto dejarán de ser prohibidos -- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

--Claro que sí. Bueno, se me hace tarde. Iré al hospital para traerme a Swan, vete preparando todo lo necesario para esta noche tan especial -- y mostré mi sonrisa más amplia y maligna y me dirigí al bosque.

Llegué en apenas unos minutos al hospital y me dirigí a la habitación 257 y ví allí a Swan más pálida que hacía unas horas. Sería por haberle quitado su maravilloso cable que la conectaba a la respiración artificial.

Como por arte de magia, Swan abrió los ojos y me vio con miedo.

--N…n-no por favor, no me hagas daño, te lo suplico -- me dijo llorando de nuevo, pero sus lágrimas me la sudaban

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y le dije

--Bueno bonita, despídete de tu cama, que vas a irte conmigo a decirle adiós a tu libertad

Saqué el teléfono y marqué el número de mi aliado

--_Dime Tanya_

--Ya la tengo, voy para allá. En cinco minutos lo quiero todo preparado

--_Ya está todo arreglado, te espero guapa_

--Enseguida voy para allí…Jake


End file.
